The New Ed
by edeme20
Summary: Three attitude-like guys from Howlhawks came to the CUL-DE-SAC, Will there be more trouble or less? Complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Disclaimer :**_I do not own the Ed Edd n Eddy characters but the others are mine, Got that_

________________________________________________________________________

The New Ed

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It was a sunny morning at the CUL-DE-SAC; Eddy was sitting grumpily at the sidewalk. Ed was busy slobbering or somewhat drooling at the candy store window pane. Edward on the other hand was waiting for a response. Suddenly the silence broke out when Eddy said,

"Hey I got an idea!" Eddy said

"What is it Eddy?" Double D asked

"We'll make a scam bigger than ever" Then Eddy's voice turned evil "It'll be the scam of our life" While Eddy was busy laughing {evil voice}, Double D was observing a bus docked at the far edge bus stop.

"It seems we might have a visitor!" Double D said excitedly

Eddy's laugh was canceled hearing this. "Say what?"

"A visitor Eddy, A…."

"Yeah, yeah, what makes ya say that?!" Eddy questioned

"Well Eddy, It appears that only once an International bus has docked here"

"Inter-what?"

"An International bus Eddy, bus? B-U-…."

"I KNOW WHAT A BUS IS SOCKHEAD!" Eddy shouted angrily

Double D kept silent and continued to observe the newly arrived guests. Eddy felt a drop

On his head and saw Ed drooling on him

"Ed!"

"Fear me Eddy! for I am THE EVIL BRAIN-SUCKING ZOMBIE MUTANTS!!!!!"

"ED!!!!!" Then Eddy jumped at Ed like a tiger on hunting then the next moment, Ed

ended up getting bruises and looses a tooth.

"I WANT MORE JAWBREAKERS!!!!!" Ed shouted with glee

**FLASHBACK**:

_Ed was given a free jawbreaker for cleaning the candy store windowpane……By_

_His slobber that is._

**END FLASHBACK **

Double D saw a passenger depart the bus

"Well, we're in a dumpsite…." complained Mico (the passenger)Another passenger departed, "Dude, We just got here and you wanna leave?" Mico ignored Dico's

(the other passenger) complain, Rico stretched out of his way in the over crowded

bus.

"Another gooood day for BOOOOOOMER-ANGO-LETIC practice!" He shouted happily

Then Double D replied "Pardon me, Eddy but isn't that the same boomerang from our Edventure?"

"Still remember it?" Eddy questioned

Then Double D explained" Yes, I quite certainly……"Eddy shouted "I KNOW!!"

'


	2. Chapter 2:Intro

**Disclaimer: **_sorry this chapter didn't come out for a few days but it's up today!!_

______________________________________________________________________________

The New Ed

**(Continuation)**

**Chapter 2: Intro**

The trio secretly followed the visitors to a rented house, Double D asked a question.

"Uh, Eddy, isn't that the house we described before as haunted?"

"Sockhead………..WILL YA STOP REMEMBERIN' STUFF?!"

Ed was again slobbering at eddy's head, Eddy became mad and ripped of a post light and slammed it on Ed's face,

"That's what ya get lumpy!!"

"Oh my!" said Double D

Mico looked behind him to see what made a banging noise (The trio hid behind a bush simontationaly)

"Dam cruddy noises!" Mico whispered to himself, and then he walked away. Eddy popped out his head,

"Phew!, that was close!, you lumpy almost got us exposed!" Eddy shouted to Ed

"But Eddy, you slammed the post light at Ed's head causing to make unnecessary noise" Double D explained

"A, shut up sockhead" Eddy madly said

Eddy noticed that Double D was already talking to the three newly arrived visitors

"Well, good morning gentlemen, welcome to the CUL-DE-SAC" Double D said

'Well its nice ta meet ya!" Rico shaked hands with Double D, Double D then became dizzy

"Oh, Ed, this is Ed, and I am Edward, but you can call me Double D"

Eddy jumped out of the bush and landed on Ed (flatting him)

"I'm Eddy the coolest guy in this dump!"

Everyone stared at him then Mico said,

"You're more like a dork…."

Kevin came then Eddy thought of ("Here comes shovel-chin!")

"Yeah, this dorks……..ARE THE LAMEST!!!!!" (a laughter bursted on Kevin as he laughs out loud)

Nazz came together with Johnny and Plank

"Hey Plank, looks like we have strangers!!" Johnny shouted

"They're not strangers Johnny, their just visitors" Nazz explained

"What's that buddy…….Plank sez you guys should stay here, it's nice"

Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf came and introduced themselves

"Hi, I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy"

"And I'm Nazz"

"I'm Kevin"

"Greetings I am the son of the Shep ……."

"He's Rolf the weirdo, He's the………"

"ED-BOY!!!STOP DOODLING WITH MY AQUANTANCE WITH THE UNKNOWN ONE!!!!!"

Rolf started chasing Eddy away from the kids, Mico, Dico and Rico stared for a moment then to the CUL-DE-SACers

'Well, we're off to a good start" Dico said

"As long as this doesn't get worse" Mico said

The laughed and returned to their home.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Ahead

**Disclaimer:**_ Here's Chapter 3, Read it or Beat it!!_

____________________________________________________________________________________

The New Ed

**Chapter 3: Trouble Ahead!**

**THE NEXT MORNIG**

Double D was organizing his books then he continued his experiment in combining DNA's of fishes and ducks, Eddy jumped into Double D's room (Uh, using the window, the window was open)

"Hey sockhead!, is it done?!"

"Keep quiet Eddy!, our noise is disturbing the combination process!"

Ed was walking his way to Double D's house, Unfortunately, Ed banged his head at the door,

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong" Ed said

Double D opened the door and Ed tripped at the floor,

"Uh, Ed!, stand up please"

Ed stood up and the two went to Double D's room, disaster happens,

"Eddy! What is happening to the mixture!!!" Double D shouted in surprise

"Um…Well…….."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Now Eddy, don't pour any chemical at the mixture"_

"_Whatever"_

_Double D left the room and Eddy rushed to the chemical shelf, He picked up a chemical and read,_

"_Chemical X….."_

_He poured it to the mixture and it started vibrating_

"_Uh….Oh……"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Eddy! The chemical will turn them into….."

The mixture suddenly starts to roar

"GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOWWWWWWWLLLLL"

The Eds started to scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

______________________________________________________________________________

_TO BE CONTINUED…………._


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster Comes

**Disclaimer:**_ So, this is the 4__th__ chapter, it's quite long but it's fun to read! _

________________________________________________________________________

The New Ed

**Chapter 4: Disaster Comes**

Ed, Edd and Eddy rushed outside before Double D's house explodes (it did), the trio watched the house as it's particles scatter at Double D's front lawn and back yard,

"Oh lord! Mother will kill me for this disaster!" Double D said worriedly

"Big deal!...." Eddy shouted

"We'll just fix it right lumpy! And your mother wouldn't even suspect a thing" (evil voice)

"Um Eddy, I don't think we're good carpenters, and besides, remember what we've done to Jimmy's mini oven! Or Johnny's kitchen sink! Not even the three of us can't get  
Johnny's head out from a tree branch! But please Eddy not my house! We'll just make it worse" Double D explained

Then suddenly, Fish-headed ducks started roaming around the CUL-DE-SAC, Driving everyone nuts,

"YAY! THE DUCK MUTANTS ARE BACK SEEKING THEIR REVENGE IN DUCKEROIDS VS PREDETOR BOUNTY HUNTERS 2!"

"Ed! Shut up! , can't ya see we can make loads of cash destroying these babies!"

"Get Double D lumpy!"

"Okay Eddy!,"

"Um, Eddy I am standing right here"

"Oh……uh…….Ed! Come back here!"

"Ed is right beside me, Eddy"

"Ya, I knew that, Double D, Make some weapons! NOW!"

Double D knew the reason for making this then he they rushed to the dumpsite to (you know).

"Double D…….. Look at the stuff ya made! We're gonna make zillions outta this!!" Eddy shouted with glee as he stares to a pile of battle equipment

"Well, Eddy, our battle equipment is related to military weapons as you see, our basically ammo container is common to recently basic guns, from small to large, each differ in ammo, use, shape, range, how powerful the ammo is and it's way of firing" Double D explained further

Eddy stared and said,

"I dunno what ya just said Einstein, but I'm ready ta kick some duck-head butt"

"Very well Eddy, we shall proceed to the battlefield"

"YAY!, ooh, ooh, can I get to be Jim Redel the exterminator from ZOMBIE INVADES! 5? And can you get to be my sidekick, Little Wimpy?"

"Um, very we…."

"Hey!, hey!, I'm da leader here so I'm Jim The……. whatever he is!"

"Ed, Eddy, lets just go before those monsters, perhaps, finishes the CUL-DE-SAC"

Double D made a rocket-powered bike then the trio equipped themselves then they quickly got to the CUL-DE-SAC, (with the bike… that is)

Meanwhile, the other two (excluding Mico) we're enjoying as they fought the so called monsters with real weapons they keep in their backpacks,

"This is better than a holiday!" Dico shouted happily

Mico was just sitting bored on top of a dead duck-headed freak

"All done here" he said boredly

"Well then….. HELP US OUT HERE LAZY BONE!!!!!" Dico shouted madly

"Hey! At least I helped ya finished of a dozen freak ducks!"

Dico stared grumpily on Mico

"You just defeated one……."

"Oh, all right!"

Rico was just hitting the freaks with rocks, the two stared then Mico said,

"Boy, is he dumb or what?!"

"Smarty pants…His gun's outta ammo"

"Oh…silly me" (sarcasm)

**THE END  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(_Note: Sorry it didn't go so well, I can already here someone saying "Why didn't EENE get to do anything?!" ..........I.....well...was.....I can't continue it, Me got nomore to say........................................................................................................................................................................................?_


End file.
